


Really Big Fans

by Ripley2win



Series: 6.22  Variations on a theme [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, works inspired by the horrific 6.22 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-08
Updated: 2011-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win





	Really Big Fans

Really Big Fans

I don't own SPN or any of it's characters.

For the last six years of human time, Archangels Michael, Uriel, Gabriel and Raphael in Heaven argued about a TV show and how their characters were portrayed. At first they argued over who has the best PR. Later, Uriel was not pleased when his character killed his fellow angels. Michael thought the writers made his character be an idiot with a one track mind.

“Yeah, they killed “me” off, but at least he got up close and personal with that sexy Kali.” Gabriel's celestial form took on a burst of spicy orange-reds, the equivalent of a smirk.

They all fell silent as they watched Castiel wander by sadly. The colors of his celestial intent no longer seemed as vibrant as they had once been.

Castiel, lowly and meek Angel of Thursday, had once strutted by like a peacock. The importance of his story line added scintillating greens, blues and yellows to his corona. But Season 6 finale showed Castiel commit the unpardonable sin of usurping God's place. This deeply saddened him.

Gabriel signaled the equivalent of a smile at Castiel and then shook his head as Castiel receded into the distance. He would have fumed if he had a body.

“The human powers behind the show's production better fix this. Maybe I could just behave like “their” Gabriel and give the show runners 'some just deserts.' I miss my old Castiel.”


End file.
